falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Брайан Мензе
|Примечание в титрах Fallout: New Vegas}} Брайан Мензе ( ) — разработчик Fallout 2 и Fallout: New Vegas; художник Interplay Entertainment и ведущий дизайнер Obsidian Entertainment. Биография На момент разработки Fallout 2 в 1997-1998 гг. Брайан работал художником, выполняя многочисленные зарисовки Волт-Боя. К тому времени маскот приобрёл нынешний вид, который придали ему Джордж Элмонд и Трэмелл Рэй Айзек[[Титры Fallout 2|Титры Fallout 2]]Сведение от Леонарда Боярского при передаче файла Skill Guy: This is the first ever drawing of the “skill guy” as I originally called him. I did it to show everyone what I was going on about. It was then given to George Almond, who did the first few initial cards (and began the progression from what you see in this pic to the final version). Tramell Isaac (T.Ray) then took over the cards and did the rest of them, finalizing his “look”.Fallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets, стр. 338: «''Artist Brian Menze. Worked on Scenery, inventory items, Pip-Boys, and many, many critters''». Работая в Obsidian Entertainment, Брайан составлял для Fallout: New Vegas и его дополнений концепт-арты. Заметки * На момент 2010 года Брайан сделал заявление касательно изображения, предназначенного для титула «Убийца детей»; * Концепт-арт импульсного пистолета был разработан Брайаном Мензе по просьбе Джоша СойераИнтервью с Брайаном Мензе. * Со слов самого Джоша Сойера, он «чувствовал, что Fallout нуждается в серьёзном враждебном насекомом». На ранних этапах разработки он подмечал реакцию фанатов с форумов Bethesda на концепт-арты Мензе и понимал, насколько они недооценивают касадоров как враговОригинал Do you ever get sick of what masochistic person… и перевод за 5 сентября 2013.. * Джош Сойер допускает наибольшую вероятность того, что именно Брайан создал обложки журналов из Fallout: New Vegas, поскольку он знает, что тот черпал вдохновение из большого количества разных источниковДж. Э. Сойер: Do you know who drew the covers for the skill magazines in New Vegas? …, Tumblr, 2019-03-04.. * Является автором плакатов Убежища 11 и слайдов презентации «Волт-Тек» в зале смотрителяИнтервью с Эриком Фенстермейкером об Убежище 11, русский перевод. * Фреску бомбистов, что находится в музее базы Неллис, также создал Брайан МензеДж. Э. Сойер. Who did the Boomer mural? It's great., Spring.me, 2011-10-23.. * В локализованной версии Брайан Мензе обозначен после строки «''Концепт-арт / Мальчик из Убежища''». В оригинале его род деятельности написано «''Concept / Vault Boy Artist''». * В нулевой части Библии Fallout Крис Авеллон, перепутав Волт-Боя с Пип-Боем, высказался о том, что все работы, где изображён пип-бой, являются работами Брайана. В действительности зарисовки по портативному компьютеру принадлежат Энтони Постма. Ссылки * Б. Мензе в Twitter Галерея Fallout 2 Childkiller Unused.jpg|Изображение Волт-Боя, предназначенное для титула «Убийца детей» Menze Vault Boy 1.jpg|Наброски грабителя могил и статуса «Проклинают» Menze Vault Boy 2.jpg|«Грабитель могил», «Проклинают» и зависимость от винта Menze Vault Boy 3.jpg|Статус «Бич Пустошей» и «Обращение с оружием» Menze Vault Boy 4.jpg|«Бич Пустошей» и «Обращение с оружием» Menze Vault Boy 5.jpg|Статусы кармы «Меч отчаяния» и «Защитник» Menze Vault Boy 6.jpg|«Меч отчаяния» Menze Vault Boy 7.jpg|«Защитник» Menze Vault Boy 8.jpg|Статусы кармы «Страж Пустошей» и «Сатанинское отродье» Menze Vault Boy 9.jpg|«Страж Пустошей» Menze Vault Boy 10.jpg|Статус «Сатанинское отродье» Fallout: New Vegas VaultBoy.png|Стандартный Волт-Бой FNV Pulse gun concept.jpg|Импульсный пистолет из Fallout: New Vegas, концепт-арт Мензе Battlescene Boomers.jpg|Фреска бомбистов на базе Неллис FNV cazador concept art.jpg|Концепт-арт касадора Плакаты Убежища 11 PosterVault11 01.png PosterVault11 02.png PosterVault11 03.png PosterVault11 04.png PosterVault11 05.png PosterVault11 06.png PosterVault11 07.png PosterVault11 08.png Слайды для Убежища 11 Sacrificial Chamber slide1.jpg Sacrificial Chamber slide2.jpg Sacrificial Chamber slide3.jpg Sacrificial Chamber slide4.jpg Sacrificial Chamber slide5.jpg Sacrificial Chamber slide.jpg Примечания }} de:Brian Menze en:Brian Menze zh:Brian Menze Категория:Разработчики Fallout 2 Категория:Разработчики Fallout: New Vegas Категория:Разработчики Honest Hearts Категория:Разработчики Dead Money Категория:Разработчики Old World Blues Категория:Разработчики Lonesome Road‎